Surprises In Japan
by Fortunate Son
Summary: You will have to read to find out


Oi! I would like to thank the three reveiwers I had when I last updated this story. Be they Clankers, Darwinists, or anyone in between. I need to deperatley get some of the other one-shots I have put up, but its a very long process involving two computers, a troll, Daleks, Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, zombies, school, Count Volger, and my own evil little mind which by now is demanding perfection in these stories.

Surprises In Japan

By

"Fortunate Son"

Alek relaxed as the steam of the hot springs in Kyoto surrounded him, sneaking off the Leviathan was worth it for this. The only thing he was missing was his friend Dylan for some company, but the by had been taking care of the ships flocks and Alek didn't ask him. He sunk down deeper into the water and relaxed, he was going to have the whole thing to himself, or so he thought. He heard the door open to the springs, Alek instantly ducked down lower into the water, just his head was all that showed.

The person slipped into the water, Alek was surprised to see it was a woman, no, a girl who must have been near his age. She had a wrapping around her chest, a pair of skivvies on, and her hair was extremely short, but the figure gave it away. Alek couldn't see any details about her, but she was clearly beautiful. She started to hum a tune as she relaxed at the far side of the pool and occasionally would sing a bit of the song, the odd thing about her was that she sung in perfect English, not Japanese, and that her voice sounded very Scottish.

Alek should have been embarrassed at being nearly naked in the water with a nearly naked woman, but her voice, it was wonderful, the voice of an angel. So he relaxed again and enjoyed the girls singing, he got a little too relaxed and started to drift off. Alek slipped and his head went under, he burst back up and gasped for breath. The girl had gone completely silent; she said suddenly, "Who's there? Show yourself." Alek replied, "I apologize miss, but your singing nearly put me to sleep. You have a very beautiful voice if I might say." The girl stuttered out, "I-I didn t know anyone else was here." Sorry, I m not supposed to be off of the Airbeast that is docked nearby, my name is Alek." Alek was nervous; now that the girl knew he was here he should go." If you would like, I will leave you to your peace." he said

The girl sighed, "Actually, Alek." The girls voice changed to one that sounded dangerously close to Dylan's, "You should stay. I need to explain some things. It's me, Dylan, but you should call me Deryn now. Alek, I'm a girl." Alek was in absolute shock; his best friend was a girl. Why had she not told him, no, he knew why she hadn t told him. It was the comments he had made about women, but why had she joined the British Air Service. He took a moment to compose his thoughts, he wasn t angry, maybe irritated and shocked, but not angry. He just wanted some answers, "Why did you do it, I mean, why did you join the service." He asked. She sighed, "Remember when I told you about my Da? Well that's all true, he got flying into my blood and when he died, I just had to keep flying, Alek, I just had to." "And this was the only way." He finished for her. "Aye, it was. There aren't many options for some daft lass who enjoys skylarking, and swearing, and not putting on dresses and corsets, and trying to impress every lad that stares at you chest more than listens to you."

"I don't think your daft in the slightest Deryn." He found that he oddly enjoyed the way her name sounded, and that all those odd little quirks about Dylan now made sense. His chest felt oddly tight, and his heart felt like it was skipping every other beat. Aleks stomach was full of butterflies. He found himself strangely attracted to her, he felt horrible for what he had done to her when he thought she was a man. "In fact, I think that what you have done is quite admirable." He finished his sentence. "So, you're not angry?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest. A little hurt you didn't tell me earlier, but I can't be mad, not with a friend. I would like to know why you didn t tell me though." Alek had his suspicions that she loved him, but he wanted to be sure before he said anything. He couldn't believe it, he really was becoming his father, he was falling in love with a commoner, no not a commoner, but a beautiful girl that was wonderful in every way, she understood him and wasn't afraid to stand up to him, she was perfect. He didn t care about her common blood, or the rules about marrying within ones own class, and anyone that did could go to hell in his mind.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't understand, that you would think that this" she motions a had at herself through the mist, "would make you think differently of me as a friend." She said. "I understand, Deryn. But, was their some other reason that you wouldn t tell me?" he could hear the small gasp that escaped her lips, the one that made hope boil through his blood, "Deryn, do you love me?" He could hear her voice breaking up as she said, "Yes, yes I do, Alek, I love you with everything in me, and the electricity when you touch me makes me want to melt. But I know you wouldn t be with a commoner like me, you would run a mile to get away from me."

Aleks heart was practically ripping out of his chest to get at her; he quickly swam over to her. He stood up and leaned forward until his face was inches from hers. He could see the shock and tears in her wonderfully blue eyes, the ones he wanted to get lost in for the rest of his life, he brushed one off of her cheek and whispered into her ear, "Deryn, you're wrong, absolutely, wonderfully, wrong. I would run a mile, no. I would run to the edges of the earth to be with you. I love you." As soon as he finished the sentence he brought his lips to hers in a deep embrace. He wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the other through her wonderfully soft hair, her arms wrapped around his neck and his entire body tingled madly, a wonderful feeling that warmed him down to his very soul. He couldn't describe it, nothing could, and he felt a smile spread across his face as he stared into her eyes. They stayed wrapped in each others arms for what felt like years, as close as two people could be. He wished they could stay like that forever, but they had to return to the ship. He could wait though, as long as he was with her, he could wait.


End file.
